


How I Have Longed

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Supercat Week, day 3 feelings, inspired by a brown eyed dame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara writes a poem.





	How I Have Longed

**Author's Note:**

> For SuperCat Week 3, Day 3: Feelings
> 
> Thankies to TheQueenofTheLight for assuring me that this is as feelings intensive as I had intended <3 <3

I don't know if what I feel is right or wrong  
I don't know if you'd want to know  
What I think about  
Who I think about  
(How often you cross my mind) 

I don't know  
If this feeling will last  
If it is fleeting  
Like a bird or a shadow  
Gone with the coming night  
Or if it is permanent  
Set in stone  
(More likely in a heart) 

I may never know what it's like  
To slip my fingers through your hair  
To press kisses to your temples  
To hold you close in my arms  
(I assure you these texts are not nearly enough) 

But oh how I have pondered  
Tossed and turned  
Just attempting to visualize  
The sweet smile on your face  
As we lie side by side  
(I just want to fall asleep in your embrace) 

What your lips would feel like on mine  
Something I have only thought about as divine  
(I have rhymed for you before)  
How your heartbeat would pound  
Quite certainly the sweetest sound  
(And I would love to rhyme for you again) 

Neon lights oh neon lights  
Flicker again another night  
For across this tiny screen of mine  
Are eyes that far exceed your shine 

(One more hotel picture  
Looking out over merchandised monuments  
And I may fly to you  
Just to show you something real) 

The distance between us  
The miles and miles  
Are far too long  
For me to handle  
But then I see your words  
Flattened out on a page  
And I smile  
Because this distance  
(Between bodies _and_ minds  
For I will show you  
That you are worthy  
Of all the love  
That I could ever give you)  
Will shrink with every step I take 

And we both know  
That perseverance  
(Stubbornness, I will not lie)  
Is more than enough  
To land me by your side


End file.
